


Свендсен и большое светлое чувство

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Первый раз.
Relationships: Tarjei Boe/Emil Hegle Svendsen





	Свендсен и большое светлое чувство

Они едут на велосипедах по узкой просёлочной дороге, поднимая клубы песка и пыли, и пытаются соревноваться друг с другом в скорости, но обоим уже лень, обоих уже допекла жара, пускай и прошло всего каких-нибудь часа полтора, но даже столько времени на солнцепёке, от которого совершенно не спасают изредка посаженные вдоль дороги деревья, выдержать тяжело. Тарьей с интересом осматривается, разглядывает проносящуюся мимо равнину, а Эмиль, напротив, сосредоточен, уверенно смотрит только вперёд, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы переглянуться с другом и улыбнуться, жалея, что нельзя сейчас обнять его за плечи и потрепать по волосам. Тарьей радостно улыбается в ответ, что-то говорит, но Эмилю, в общем-то, плевать, он хочет поскорей добраться до маленькой речки, той, что через пару километров, окунуться, наслаждаясь долгожданной прохладой, а потом валяться на траве с банкой пива и полнейшей пустотой в голове. Он хочет Тарьея, прямо сейчас, немедленно, хочет запустить руки ему под футболку, прижать его к себе, чтоб было ещё жарче, ещё невыносимее. Так по-летнему. Они проезжают мимо какой-то часовни, вдалеке виднеется небольшая деревушка, оба мечтают поскорее оказаться у воды и, искупавшись, улечься на берегу. Оказавшись, наконец, на месте, они почти одновременно спрыгивают с велосипедов, с восторгом глядя на прозрачную воду, сквозь которую прекрасно можно разглядеть тёмный песок и мелкие камешки, лежащие на дне. 

Эмиль на мгновение выпадает из реальности, представляя в деталях сегодняшний день, ухмыляется и тут же получает весьма ощутимый тычок в бок, поворачивается к смеющемуся Тарьею как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть перехватить его запястье и потянуть на себя, в попытке уже сейчас свалить его в растущие вокруг заросли какой-то травы. Тарьей не даётся, выворачивается, сам хватает Эмиля за локоть, завязывается короткая схватка, в результате которой они оба летят-таки в эту самую траву в паре метров от воды. Наклонившись над другом, Тарьей пару секунд весело смотрит ему в глаза, но резко отдёргивается, когда тот вдруг подаётся к нему, пытаясь поцеловать. Эмиль, разумеется, тут же пользуется этой заминкой, перехватывает чужие руки, отпихивает от себя и ситуация моментально меняется. Сидя верхом на Тарьее, он, всё же наклоняется и, несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление последнего, впивается ему в губы. Вот теперь можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Он победил. Тарьей быстро перестаёт отпихиваться, когда Эмиль начинает расстёгивать ему ширинку, он уже спокойно лежит на примятой траве, безучастно глядя в небо. Он больше не пытается отстраниться, когда Эмиль, оторвавшись, наконец, от его рта, ведёт языком по щеке, по подбородку, спускаясь к шее. Проигрывать тоже нужно достойно, а он прекрасно знал, на что идёт. Тарьей закрывает глаза и пытается сконцентрироваться на приятных ощущениях. Эмиль целует его за ухом, засовывает руки под футболку, до боли сдавливает в так называемых объятиях, выглядит он сейчас как человек, который много дней шёл по пустыне, мучимый жаждой и вдруг набрёл на оазис. На лице — выражение абсолютного, идиотского счастья, будто ему больше вообще ничего в жизни не надо, кроме как замучить лучшего друга. Тарьей покорно терпит все эти издевательства над собой, зажмуриваясь и усердно стараясь представить себе холодную воду и песок под ногами, когда Эмиль справляется с этой несчастной футболкой и прикусывает его сосок. Нихуя это не классно, ему кажется, что ощущение пота и чужой слюны, стекающей по боку в сочетании с болью — самое отвратное, что он когда-либо чувствовал, не говоря уже о том, что Эмиль, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пытается сломать ему рёбра, отчаянно прижимая к себе. «Да никуда я не денусь, отпусти уже» — хочет сказать Тарьей, но не может, он не может сейчас помешать другу, ему нужно совсем немного, это ведь не будет длиться долго. По крайней мере, Тарьей очень на это надеется. Спустя какое-то время Эмилю, видимо, начинает казаться, что всего этого недостаточно, чтобы убить в Тарьее всякое желание жить, и он снимает с него шорты вместе с трусами. Кожу неприятно холодит ощущение сухой, жёсткой травы, Эмиль не даёт привыкнуть, плюёт на ладонь и начинает дрочить его член, просто так, почти насухую. Гадость какая. Резкие, уверенные движения не помогают и Эмиль с недовольным выражением на лице опускается и принимается вылизывать ствол, большим пальцем массируя головку. Тарьею кажется, что мозги у него стекли в яйца, он открывает глаза и бездумно пялится в бездонное голубое небо. Ни единого облачка. И по-прежнему жарко до невыносимости. Когда Эмиль просит его перевернуться, делать это даже становится жаль, уж слишком привлекательной представляется мысль кончить вот так, от языка и руки, потому что слишком страшно, что будет дальше. Он встаёт на четвереньки и бесстыдно выгибается, подставляясь, опуская голову. Всё ведь с самого начала именно к этому и шло, поэтому он молча ждёт, когда ему станет больно. Но этого не происходит, тёплый, чуть шершавый язык проходится меж ягодиц, а ладонь, лежащая на бедре, почему-то добавляет некой интимности происходящему. Тарьей не может сказать, что его как током ударило или что-то в этом роде, но это, безусловно, приятные ощущения, от которых снова возвращается эрекция. Вот теперь можно просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Желание накрывает волнами, заставляет начать мастурбировать, сжав зубы, тяжело дыша, с трудом удерживая собственный вес на одной руке. Несколько сильных, быстрых движений рукой и он кончает, пачкая спермой ладонь, обессиленно падает в траву, хотя вроде с неё и не поднимался. Кайф. Быстро вытерев руку о стянутую со лба повязку, Тарьей находит в себе силы вновь принять прежнюю позу и максимально приготовиться к самому отвратительному. Палец внутри — это не так уж больно, скорее, страшно и противно, но он хорошо умеет справляться с собой и ни за что не допустит паники. Когда пальцев становится уже два, к горлу подкатывает комок, ощущение, как будто его сейчас вырвет и не даёт успокоиться небольшое натяжение внутри. Третий — это конкретно плохо, отвлекаться уже не получается, тут не до психологии, это слишком трудно терпеть. А вот потом становится по-настоящему больно. Тарьей корчится на земле, пытается вывернуться, что угодно, чтобы избавиться от этой штуки, разрывающей внутренности, орёт, в рот моментально забивается песок, Эмиль хватает его за волосы, стараясь зафиксировать в одном положении, то ли для удобства, то ли из-за опасения за здоровье друга. Это самая настоящая пытка, на кол Тарьея ещё не сажали.

— Вот чёрт, да не дёргайся ты так. 

Он бы врезал Эмилю, да не получается, руки и ноги словно ватные, в голове стоит оглушительный шум, мир перед глазами размытый, боль, адская, почти невыносимая, заполняет сознание, от былой расслабленности не осталось и следа. Этот кошмар длится, наверное, вечность, член елозит в нём с тихим хлюпающим звуком, от которого желудок хочет вывернуться наизнанку, а внутри всё горит огнём. Тарьей знает, что Эмиль готов кончить, по звукам, которые он начинает издавать, привык уже за несколько раз утренней дрочки в душе и теперь, собрав всю волю в кулак, уставшим, но твёрдым голосом говорит:

— Прекрати.

Эмиль послушно перестаёт мучить несчастное тело друга, Тарьей морщится, это пренеприятнейшее ощущение, когда он вытягивает всё ещё возбуждённый член, и с облегчением вздыхает, когда это заканчивается. 

— Спасибо. — Голос Эмиля долетает до него будто бы издалека. Тарьей очень устал и больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется спать. Он закрывает глаза и уже не видит, как Эмиль, воровато оглянувшись, кладёт лежащую рядом повязку себе в карман.

Солнце стоит в зените, а жара до сих пор не спадает.


End file.
